The Day Tara and Wendy Threw Mary Sue Out
by Aylarain
Summary: It's a bad day in Charming to be Mary Sue


Warnings: some swearing

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. except Syryn, my special lil creation

Word Count: 1382

Summary: It's a bad day in Charming to be Mary Sue

* * *

_**The Day Tara and Wendy Threw Mary Sue Out of Charming**_

Syryn (pronounced "Siren"… no really, it is) strutted out onto the street leaving the bar doors swinging behind her and the men's jaws on the floor. It's another successful night and she managed to hustle nearly $1000 out of the suckers that underestimated her.

She's never met a dart thrower or pool player that could beat her. She's pretty sure it was her dad that taught her everything she knows… though she can't remember the lessons in between the multiple beatings.

Her rich, chocolate brown hair with its natural copper highlights falls in perfect spirals to the small of her back. It goes perfectly with her flawless porcelain skin and pale violet eyes. Yup, that's right, violet eyes. It's a trait so rare that it was unknown until she was born that it was even genetically possible.

Her slender hips sway back in forth in deliberately torn dark wash hip-hugging jeans. It's cold in northern California at night in October, but Syryn doesn't feel it in her midriff baring scarlet red halter that shows off her ample cleavage. Her four-inch midnight black stiletto boots click on the pavement as she stalks towards her bike.

Most women wouldn't dare to ride a motorcycle in heels… but most women aren't Syryn. She found her passion in racing and she's better than any man she knows… that seems to happen a lot whenever she picks up a new skill or hobby.

She was born with the perfectly good name of Ashley, but she left that behind along with her old life when she left home at the too young age of 13. She's been making it on her own since. The things she's had to do to survive… well, let's just say that anyone else would have given up and gone home. Syryn just keeps on going. She doesn't even know it, but she's waiting for that one special guy to break down all her walls and rescue that scared little girl that's deep down inside of her.

There's been plenty of shoulders to cry on over the years. Men seem to fall all over themselves for her. Including her in places that she doesn't belong and trusting her with secrets they have no business sharing. Why, just tonight, a hot Scottish guy told her about a Club, asked her to go meet some Irishmen with him, and offered her a leather vest (eww! sooo does not go with the outfit! Syryn would need a bomber style jacket… Ohhhh maybe she still has her Bedazzler in her duffel!).

The Scottish guy was cute, but what really got her attention was the super hot blonde guy at the bar. He didn't notice her at first (and really, what was that?!), but it didn't take long before he was bringing over two ice-cold beers and she knew one of those had her name on it.

She was about to reach out her hand to accept it when he brushed right by her and handed the bottle to a tall guy with a beard. Syryn felt the heat rise in her cheeks. After several attempts of dropping various items in front of him and bending over allowing him views of her perfect ass and large chest, she decided to give it up… but only for the night.

Yup, Syryn is pretty sure she's going to be sticking around this town. There's something about that fiiiine, blue-eyed, blonde haired man that she just knows he's the one. The one that is going take vengeance on the demons from her past… including her father that is right now on his way to Charming. Why? She doesn't know.

She doesn't know how he would even know how to find her after not having any contact with her for almost nine years. Let alone why he would even bother trying… but he's coming. He's coming to destroy the peace that Syryn knows she's found here in Charming with her gorgeous new man.

She revs up the engine and peels out of the parking space onto the road. The crotch rocket doesn't seem to be the preferred mode of transportation around here… but she's pretty sure she can make them see the error of their ways.

She's about to pull away from the stop sign when suddenly something comes flying at her from the right side. She tumbles to the ground, but immediately is on her feet ready to defend herself against whatever foe has come at her. Her father taught her the ancient art of karate as well… those lessons were also sometime between beatings.

You know, when it comes down to it, for not liking her very much, he sure seemed to try to pass on a lot of skill and knowledge to her.

She probably should have been wearing a helmet, but it's a good thing that she's pretty much invincible. Nothing can hurt Syryn… except when her demons from the past come to haunt her present. Then she knows she's going to need her honey-haired angel to nurse her back to health, because Syryn is too tough to go to any hospital. She knows he will… they always do.

The karate stance is in vain though when a large net falls over head.

"Got her?!"

"Yeah! Now let's get her into the alley!" another voice joins the first.

"Umm, excuse me? Excuse me?!?" She tries to call out and get their attention. They must have the wrong person. The people of Charming have welcomed her with open arms… and the dragging is making the perfectly, deliberately torn holes in her jeans bigger and is that dirt in her chocolate, copper high-lighted spirals?!?!

Syryn is finally dropped against a brick wall in the alley and her only source of light to see her captors by is the moon. A blonde and a brown-haired girl are standing over her with their arms crossed. That's it, just blonde and brown.

"All right, you listen to me and you listen good. I've already got to deal with crazy granny and know-it-all Doc here and I'm certainly not going to stand around and let one more woman get in the way of me being a mother to MY son!" the blonde spits out at her.

"And Jax and I have an actual, REAL, history and I'm not about to let you come in and alter it and find some long lost connection that clearly makes you soulmates, or WHATEVER. I've got enough problems with addict over there and homicidal mom trying to get in our way. The last person that did that… and he was an ACTUAL batshit-insane stalker mind you… ended up a pile of ash in the desert and I think I can handle doing it again. It can only get easier the second time around!" the brown-haired one is yelling as she finishes her tirade.

"Owww!" Syryn cries as the blonde one reaches down and pulls her up by the hair, netting and all.

"Jax is MY husband. Yes, I went off to rehab, but it's not like I was gone forever never to be seen or heard from again. If you think Gemma is going to welcome you with open arms then you're even crazier than the last one that came to town! That woman doesn't want anyone with her son. Not even me, the one she's teaming up with to get rid of girlfriend over there!"

"So you are going to get back on that wind-up toy of yours and you are going to drive. You hear ME?! You are going to ride until you don't think you can ride anymore and you're going to KEEP GOING!" the brown-haired one screams at her as she pulls the net off of Syryn.

As soon as the net is off, Syryn is up and running. She makes it to her bike, hops on and she blows past the rest of the stop signs until the "Welcome to Charming" sign is far behind her…maybe the golden-haired Adonis wasn't really meant to be her savior after all.

Wendy and Tara watch the taillight until it's gone, far into the distance. They share a look and a nod and go their separate ways.

They'll go back to glaring at each other behind Jax's back tomorrow.

* * *

AN: It's all meant to be taken in good fun. I hope you got a laugh out of it as I did while writing it.


End file.
